


ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta

by magikwarps



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikwarps/pseuds/magikwarps
Summary: i am dumping all my oc brainrot here before it gets lost in my phone’s notes
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairicore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairicore/gifts).



“Ooooh you wanna kiss me so bad~” Akio teased over the low table, pointing his chopsticks at Dima in a tapping motion. He laughed to himself, motioning to go back to eating the food on the table when suddenly, a hand wrapped around his wrist.

He glanced upwards, his sharp violet hues catching calm rose colored eyes. Were they moving closer?

“And what if,” Dima leaned over the table, crowding into Akio’s space, his free hand supporting himself on the table, “I do?”

Eh? “Eh?” Akio repeated his thoughts aloud.

Suddenly, the Inazuman became vastly aware of how close Dima was, his face becoming scarlet red as he covered his face with his hand.

“W-Wait- Wait- I-I’m not ready I-“

“Can you guys get a room?”

Dima released Akio’s wrist as he shifted away nonchalantly, the latter propelling himself back into his seat, his cheeks set aflame as the two of them remembered they weren’t alone in the room.

“Geez,” Childe whined, poking at his food with the utensils in his hand, “Why do both of the nations I’ve been in back to back use chopsticks?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random sht

Akio  
Inazuma  
Yakuza  
Hydro  
Claymore

So Akio’s backstory is basically before he joined the yakuza he slept around for money cause like.. He knew he was pretty so he decided to use it to his advantage n whatever. One of his clients fell in love with him and tried to take him for their own so one day when Akio slept w them again they tried to take advantage of him and keep him so Akio fought back. 👁👄👁 And they got fed up with him and was like if i cant have u no one can- yea tht type of sht LMAO so they tried to kill him and that’s when his vision manifested and he ended up killing them instead <3 yayay

Then he got picked up by the yakuza bc they helped him cover up his accidental murder and they helped him find a way to support himself n stuff.. So he kinda owes them which is another reason why hes w them.. And then he still slept w people to get Scaramouche’s attention cause b is never home.. Thas why he slept around w people to get money in the first place bc Scaramouche went off w the fatui cause he was like “I’ll support us lmao” and he just kinda left Akio yay <3

When he still slept around w ppl he still kinda got weirdos but he was also like hm... If something happens to me maybe Scaramouche will notice :^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bg <3

Akio didn’t have any recollection of his parents. As far as he remembered it’d always been him and his brother.

“Why did mother and father leave us?” he asked his brother one day.

“They didn’t leave us. The world just took them from us too soon.”

Akio never asked about their parents again.

His brother would always be out on his own misadventures, leaving Akio to his own devices. Using his innocent appearance, he’d go into town and scam strangers for food and money. At the end of the day both brothers would come back to their dainty little shelter and eat whatever rations of food they were able to scrounge up, neither of them questioning what the other had been up to that day.

One day his brother would come back covered in blood, a glowing purple crystal clenched in his hand. Akio didn’t ask questions when his brother said they needed to leave town.

In the next town, his brother was able to find them a small little living space with one bedroom, a malfunctioning bathroom, and a small kitchen whose appliances didn’t function half the time.

“We’ll be sharing the bedroom,” he was told, “Be careful in town. There are yakuza lurking around. Don’t let them follow you.”

“..Where did you get the money for this?” he questioned his brother, pursing his lips tightly.

His brother stared him down with those sharp, childlike eyes of his, before sighing, leaving him to his own devices.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers to.”

They continued their old routine, him going into town to flatter unknowing adults into giving him food and money, and his brother going off who knows where. The only comfort to both of them was that now, they had each other to lie down with at night in their shared bedroom.

Until there would be days, even weeks where his brother wouldn’t come home at night anymore.

Then came the day where his brother would come home, seeking Akio out.

“I’m going to join the fatui. I’m going to be gone for a long time.”

The anguish on Akio’s face was something no one that knew him in the present could ever imagine on him.

“Did those recruiters in town brainwash you too?” he whispered.

“I’m not brainwashed. This is for us. You’ll have proper meals and shelter, I just have to work for them from now on.”

“But I.. I don’t care about those things. I just want you to stay.”

His brother’s eyes narrowed in anger, “There’s no argument here, Akio. I’ll be gone by morning. This is for your own good.”

Later that night, Akio felt thin fingers brush against him, the fingers finding solace in his hair before hesitantly drawing away.

“Be good for me.”

Solemn purple hues stared at the wall, his back towards his brother as he heard the door click.

That day onwards, the only indication that his brother was still alive had been the envelopes full of money he’d receive every month.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based of the ore monogatari confession scene 😗👌

“Ah, sorry to barge in without notice.”

Childe waved his hand dismissively, “No no no, you’re fine, what do you want?”

Akio huffed a sigh, violet orbs downcast, staring pointedly at the ground.

Hopping to his feet, Childe strode over to the inazuman, planting his hands on his shoulders and leading him to the couch he’d been sitting on, the former letting himself be dragged.

“Hey now, you’re usually not this tense, loosen up, Akio-Kun~.”

Akio swatted the red head’s hands, face contorting with disgust, “Don’t call me that, you pasty white boy.”

Childe hummed, unbothered by the insult, prodding the navy haired man to go on, sea blue eyes watching intently.

The inazuman let out another sigh, placing his chin onto his hand, closing his eyes in order to avoid Childe’s gaze.

“I… I might’ve had a nervous breakdown in front of Dima,” he began, the hand against his chin furling into a fist.

“I left as fast as I could, but he… I think I made him uncomfortable. I think I always make him uncomfortable.”

“Suddenly doubting ourselves? What happened to our little charismatic, confident Akio-Kun?” Childe pouted, teasingly massaging his shoulders. Akio rolled his eyes at the nickname, pursing his lips into a frown.

“He just– He doesn’t react the way other people do.”

Childe crossed his legs, leaning back against the couch, “So why the nervous break down?”

“He’s—“ the navy haired man took in a deep breath, pressing his hand against his face before he had another breakdown, “He’s always suggesting you instead. It’s frustrating. It’s like he’s trying to indirectly reject me. Why can’t he just tell me no? I hate.. Feeling like this.”

Childe mock gasped, lifting his hand to his mouth as a grin snaked its way onto his face.

“Could it be? Heartless little Akio-Kun is in love?”

“Heartless?” Akio finally deigned to look at Childe, feeling slightly insulted. It only fed into the insult as he watched Childe’s grin grow slightly.

He glanced back towards the ground, hoping his hair was hiding him from sight, an ever growing hotness finding itself onto his face.

“.. Maybe.”

“You’re admitting you’re heartless?”

“No! Not that- It’s- I-”

“You?”

“I-I have feelings for.. Him.”

Childe put his hand to his ear in a way that made Akio want to slap him, “Who?”

“Dima,” he sighed defeatedly.

“What about him?”

Akio grit his teeth, a tightness to his already pinched expression, “Why do you need me to spell it out?”

“I just don’t think I heard you clearly enough,” the ginger cackled.

“I have. Feelings for-“ the embarrassed scarlet on his face flushed darker, “Dima.”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that~.”

Akio stood abruptly, hands clenched at his sides, “Why do you need me to keep repeating it? Are you trying to make me mad? I have feelings for Dima! Are you happy?” suddenly snapping out of his moment of frustration, his eyes grew wide at his outburst. He quickly hid his face in his hands, wanting to go cry somewhere, “Fuck.”

Childe stood from his seat, clapping a hand on Akio’s shoulder, “It’s ok, I think that’s enough. Hey. You heard that? You can come out now.”

Akio startled at Childe’s statement, following those sea blue eyes towards the desk placed towards the back of the room. A sense of dread began to wash over him, “Wh-What are you-“

He watched as Dima’s white ears popped out from behind the desk, soon followed by his flock of rose tangles as he stood from his hiding spot.

“Childe. Your little prank has gone too far this time,” Akio’s expression grew cold as he glared at the ginger, muscles tensed as he grabbed the snehznayan by the collar.

“Hey, hey I’m doing you a favor! This dumb cat couldn’t get it through his thick skull until he heard it for himself.”

“Now,” Childe grabbed Akio’s wrist, prying his fingers from his collar, “Don’t you have something you want to say to him?”

As much as he wanted to kill Childe, he couldn’t just leave Dima to awkwardly stand there while it happened.

Wrenching his hand away from Childe, his purple hues averted themselves from his shit eating grin and decided to turn to the pink haired man instead.

“Dima, sorry I– It’s–“ Akio paused, biting his lip to prevent himself from making up excuses.

He’s right here. He already heard you. Don’t lie to him.

“Dima, I’ve.. I’ve had feelings for you for.. For a while..” he stammered, his face growing hot once more. He was sure Dima could see the way his pale skin was flushed completely red.

“Aki... I’ve also had feelings for you- For a while..”

Akio raised his violet eyes to Dima, his heart racing at the confession. He noticed the faint red on the snehznayan’s cheeks as those pink hues gazed down at him, his gaze growing starry eyed at the cute expression on the other man’s face.

Promptly ignoring the couple who were now in their own world, Childe sat back down on the couch and crossed his legs, returning to what he’d been doing prior to this mess.

‘This paperwork isn't gonna do itself’, he sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You had a nightmare, tell me what it was about so I can fix it.” / “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.

Violet eyes fluttered open, meeting the dark ceiling illuminated only by the shreds of light peeking through the window. Exhaustion still hanging over his shoulders, Akio proceeded to let his heavy eyelids droop closed, until he processed the twitching sensation against his body.

Rolling over, he groggily examined Dima’s face, emerging into a state of awareness and concern as he noticed the pinched expression on the feline’s features, eyebrows knitted closely together, lips pursed tightly. A small growl escaped the rosette’s lips, his body twitching as his hand fisted the sheets of the bed.

“Dima,” Akio whispered, his slender hands grasping the other man’s shoulder.

He flinched at his touch, the action only furthering the concerned frown painting the navy haired man’s features.

“Dima,” he violently shook Dima’s shoulder, growing more concerned with every slight movement of the other man’s body.

Rose colored hues snapped open. The only sound present was the soft whistling of the wind outside. The two engaged in a silent staring contest for what seemed like ages, before the rosette wrapped his arms around Akio, pulling him close and shoving his face into his chest.

Akio returned the gesture, burrowing his face into the mess of pink hair against him.

“You were having a nightmare,” he pet the other man’s hair in a soothing gesture, hoping to coax him into talking, “Tell me what it was about so I can help you.”

Silence.

Akio sighed, his fingers gently combing through the tangle of rose colored locks. He couldn’t force him to talk, only offer words of support and companionship.

“It’s ok. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

The grip encircling him tightened. He kissed the crown of Dima’s forehead, returning to his gentle ministrations upon his hair.

“Rest easy, koneko-chan. I’ll protect you while you’re asleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up and kiss me”

He couldn’t stand it. Hitting on Dima right in front of him? Who did this person think he was?

He was sure the fatui scum hitting on his boyfriend could see him absolutely seething behind Dima. The man tilted his head at him before laughing, the action only furthering the boiling sensation rising in his stomach as he watched the man continue to converse with the snehznayan.

Pink hues glanced towards him as his hand loosely gripped onto the fabric of Dima’s shirt, Akio meeting the stare before averting his gaze, pretending to be interested in the ingredient stall across from them. Dima opened his mouth to question his action when suddenly the other man cut in.

“Why don’t you come back to the base with me?”

Glancing back at the other fatui member, Dima blinked in confusion.

“Why?” he tilted his head at the man, “Do we have a mission?”

“No, no, no mission. It’s just.. You’re probably bored out here aren’t you? We–“

“He’s busy,” Akio interjected, his gaze cold as his hold tightened on Dima’s shirt, “With me. Do you mind?”

“Oh, Lord Scaramouche’s little brother,” the man spat the title as if he knew Akio disliked it, “I almost forgot you were here.”

Violet hues narrowed further, watching as the fatui man inched closer, gritting his teeth as he boldly got up in Dima’s space.

“You’re not too busy to come with me to the base are you? We can have some fun together. It’ll be a good time, I promise you,” the man’s lips quirked into a smirk that anyone would probably think was meant for Dima, but with the way the man’s head was angled, his taunt was clear as day. That bastard.

Akio released Dima’s shirt, firmly planting himself in front of his partner, causing the other man to take a step back as he was almost met face to face with the short inazuman.

“Aki, what’re you doing–“

“Watch closely, asshole,” he growled at the man.

Akio whipped around and yanked Dima by the shirt, the feline’s eyes growing wide as his questions were silenced by a soft pair of lips.

The navy haired man’s kisses grew more rapid and heated by the moment. The rosette pulled away from the smaller man’s grasp for a much needed breath of air, as well as to process his confusion.

“Aki–“ he began, glancing at their audience member, only to be cut off by the intense gaze of his boyfriend’s burning violet hues.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he commanded, expression determined as he held the snehznayn’s face, diving back in to capture his lips once more.

Dima confusedly complied, his arms wrapping around Akio’s slender waist as they proceeded to make out in front of the watchful fatui member, as well as the patrons in the marketplace.

———

“Why did I do that.”

“Do what?”

Akio stared at the tea his brother had made, face scarlet red as he replayed the event that’d happened just a few days ago. He groaned as he placed his head into his hands, expression contorted.

“What the– Do you have a fever or something?”

“Just let me die, nii-san.”

“Who am I killing.”

“Me.”

“No.”


	7. Chapter 7

Glimpses of the world slowly faded to black specs as rose hues drooped slowly, blinking into sleep as slender hands pet his hair, combing through the tangles of rose framing his face. He snuggled closer to the warmth, arms wrapping tighter around his partner’s waist as he began to drift. He lay in slumber for several minutes before awaking with a purr, nails scratching behind the back of his ear.

Dima’s eyes blinked open, staring silently at the fair expanse of skin displayed before him, before tilting his head upwards, catching Akio’s sparkling violet hues and gentle smile that grew softer as their eyes met.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet. It’s almost midnight.”

“Mmm..” he buried his face into Akio’s chest, “Sleepy....”

The navy haired man pouted, poking at Dima’s ears, the white ears flickering in response as the man in his arms continued to nuzzle into him.

“I know, but I wanna be the first one to tell you happy birthday.”

The rosette shifted, bringing his face close to Akio’s, “Do it now then.. Tell me happy birthday.”

“Eh? But- It’s not midnight yet.”

The feline’s rose hues examined him expectantly. The inazuman blinked back as they engaged in a small staring contest, closing his eyes with a sigh as he decided to oblige his partner. Who was he to say no to Dima?

“Happy birthday,” he whispered, a smile biting his words.

Faintly, in the distance, the faint ring of a bell was heard.

“Oh shit,” violet eyes grew wide at the sound, “I said it right before midnight.”

Dima tugged at Akio’s arm, “Sleep noww..”

“Wait- wait,” the navy haired man fought the rosette for the span of several seconds, before turning to spaghetti in his arms, allowing him to use him as his teddy bear.

The two of them lay in the darkened silence, the moon illuminating the room with its faint, glowing rays.

“Dima.”

“Mm..”

Akio swept unruly rose hair to the side, kissing the feline’s temple.

“Happy birthday.”

Dima’s lips curled upwards, feeling satisfied as he drifted back into sleep, his partner’s slowing breaths music to his ears as he drifted with him.


End file.
